Fight to the Finish
by Burton Lover 4ever
Summary: Dib desides to go visit Coraline, only to have his enemies tag along. Just when he thinks it can't get worse, Gir finds the key near the well. Now the children have to work together to stop the Beldam once more. This is my first story, so don't be mean!
1. The voice of an old friend

Yes! My first story is finally up! I'm telling you ahead that my o.c., Holly, is also in it. I don't own anything. Invader Zim belongs to Johnen Vasquez. Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. Enjoy!

* * *

Dib Membrane was sitting on the couch, watching Mysterious Mysteries with his sister Gaz- well, not exactly. She was busy playing her Game Slave 2. His dad was in his lab across town. His eyes were glued to the t.v., when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Dib, answer the phone." Gaz told him.

"Why don't you get it? You're right there." Gaz just stared at her game. "Fine!" Dib went over to Gaz's side and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Dib?_" Dib jumped at the sound of the person's voice.

"Coraline!"

"_Yeah. It's me._" Dib had never been happierto hear anybody's voice.

"Do you have any idea how glad I am to hear your voice again!"

"_Very?_"

"Yes! So what's going on?"

"_Not much. Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come down for a while._"

"Sure!"

"_Great! See ya soon!_" Then she hung up. Dib ran upstairs to start packing.

On the other side of town, Zim overheard this conversation. "Victory for Zim! The dib human is finally leaving!" His human friend, Holly, walked into the lab.

"What do you mean, he's leaving?"

"He's leaving to visit a 'friend'. Her name is Caroline or something like that."

"Coraline? I know her. She lives up in Ashland."

"So?"

"So, let's go up there too, just to torture him." Zim thought about this for a moment.

"Excellent idea!"

"That's why we're friends." Holly giggled a little at this statment.

"Get ready! We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

Well, there you have it! The first chapter of my first story. please read and review!


	2. Vacation

Thnx 2 icee-donut 4 the review! I'm not sure how Zim will react, yet. I'll put it in the next chapter. Invader Zim belongs to Johnen Vasquez. Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why can't I come with you!" Gaz was upset with the fact that Dib was able to go to Ashland, and not her.

"Because, Gaz, I'm the older child. And she invited me, not you." They came to the security checkpoint. Gaz wasn't aloud beond that point. "Well, see ya in a week!" Gaz turned and left.

"I will destroy you." She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Holly, Zim and Gir were already on the plane with Holly's family.

"Why do they have to come with us?" Zim asked. Along with Gir, they were a row behind her parents, and her little brother, Asher, and her older sister, Shannon, were a row over .

"Because my parents don't trust me with you and my siblings can't take care of themselves for a week." She wasn't so cool with them coming either. Her mom turned around.

"Trust me, honey. It's for your own good." Holly didn't want to start an arguement with her, especially on the plane, so she just slumped in her seat.

Just then, Dib walked onto the plane and saw Holly's parents.

"_Oh, no._" He thought. "_Looks like I won't be alone this trip."_

* * *

Here we are! Please read and review!


	3. Plane Ride

Thnx u guys 4 the reviews! I'm finally done moving so i may b able 2 update more often. Plus i used a line from the halloween episode. Invader Zim belongs to Johnen Vasquez. Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. Enjoy!

* * *

Dib walked over to Zim and Holly. "What are you doing here?" Zim stood up and stared into Dib's eyes.

"None of your business, Dib-Stink! Now leave with your smelly head full of... corn!" Holly just looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What!"

"I haven't been eating corn."

"LIAR!"

They both fell on the floor and started wrestling. Holly went to go break them up.

"If you two don't stop, we're all gonna be kicked out." The two had one last stare-down before Dib went to the back of the plane. "You guys are so despicable." Zim sat back down in his seat.

"Yes. Yes we are." Then a thought came to Holly's head.

"Why didn't we just take the voot cruiser?" Zim slaped himself in the face.

Meanwhile, Dib was half planning his vaction, half planning to expose Zim.

"That tracking device I put on Zim should help me out. I can expose him to Coraline, and she'll see I'm not that crazy!" He remembered the first time he told her about all of the paranormal, and of course when she called him crazy. He smiled a strange and sickining grin. He realized this and slapped it of his face.

About two hours later the plane had finally landed at the Ashland Airport. While Dib was getting out of the plane, Zim stuck his foot out, making him trip.

"See, dear? This is why we came with you." Holly's mom told her.

"Mom, I'm used to it." She was getting pretty annoyed. "Besides, they've been fighting since Zim moved here."

"Whatever." Her sister remarked. "I think Dib is way cooler." Holly didn't exactly want to start a fight, not now at least.

"Remeber guys, if anyone asks, I don't know you." Her mom smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. She just turned and rolled her eyes. When she caught up to Zim, they both smiled evily at eachother. They couldn't wait to start the torturement.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, and I PROMISE I'll start the action in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	4. Friend Reunion

Thnx u guys 4 the reviews! Anywayz, on my poll, I got 1 person saying they wanted the Beldam to trap Gir, and another wanted me 2 have her trap Dib, so I'm just gonna do both. And in case any1 was wondering, my sister DOESN'T like Dib better than Zim. She practically hates Invader Zim _and _Coraline :p. Invader Zim belongs to Johnen Vasquez. Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. Enjoy!

* * *

After Dib left the airport, he took a taxi to the Pink Palace, checking his "Zim-Tracker" as he called it the whole way there.

"I'll get you soon, Zim. I'll get you." The taxi driver looked over at him, confused.

"Kid, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just fine." He had the strange grin on his face again.

"Hm."

Meanwhile...

"Mom, will you please knock it off!" Holly's mom was embarrassing her by messing with her hair.

"Honey, you need to fix your hair."

"She looks fine." Holly silently thanked her dad for standing up for her. As her parents started arguing, she and Zim slipped away and went over to a bench.

"Uh, Zim. What's this?" She noticed Dib's tracking device on the back of Zim's arm.

"What?" She showed him the tracking device. "Oh, that HORRIBLE Dib-human!" All of a sudden...

"MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN!" Apparently the airport had a Krazy Taco, and tacos made Gir crazy.

"No, Gir!" Shannon seemed to calm him down.

"Thanks, sis."

"Whatever." Shannon walked away. Holly and Zim rolled their eyes. Holly then took the tracker off of Zim and threw it onto the ground, destroying it.

"No! No! I don't believe it! No one could be able to see it!" Dib was flabbergasted that Zim or Holly-he didn't know who did it-was able to find the tracker and destroy it.

"_Believe it, Dib_!" Zim appeared on the screen.

"What the-? How'd you find the tracker?" The screen went from Zim over to Holly.

"I found it. You have to try harder than that if you-" Dib cut the transmission.

"Whoa. She must have canine vision or something."

"Who?" The taxi man was eavesdropping on Dib again.

"Nobody."

"Anyway, we're here. That'll be $20." Dib paid the taxi man, and headed up to the house. He rang the doorbell to Coraline's flat, then heard a noise. He turned around to see Gir walking up to the house.

"Oh, COME ON!" The door then opened. A young girl with blue hair appeared in the doorway.

"Hey!" Dib turned to the girl.

"Hey, Coraline!" Coraline noticed Gir coming up to the house.

"Gir, you didn't go near the well, did you?"

"No. Wait a minute. Yes." Coraline sighed and shook her head.

"I told you that well is dangerous!" Dib just stood there, freaked.

"You know him?" Coraline let Dib inside as she explained to him that she already knew Holly, and she just met Zim and Gir. "Wow."

"Yep. Well, Zim and Holly are sleeping in the parlor, think you and Gir can sleep in the living room?"

"Sure. Wait, what about Holly's family?"

"They rented a hotel room."

Later that night after just about everyone was asleep, Dib was typing an email to Gaz and his dad, when Gir nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, lookie what I found!" Gir was speaking loud, but loud enough so only Dib could hear.

"What is it?" Gir showed him a key with a button at the end. "Where'd you get this?"

"Near the well. See if it opens that." He pointed to a tiny door near the corner of the room. Dib sighed. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

"Alright." They went over to the door. Dib put the key into the lock, turned the key, and opened the door. Another door was right behind it. Dib unlocked that one, too. Suddenly, a strange metalic hand went through the door and pulled the two inside, leaving nothing but a closed door and a black key.

* * *

Just to tourture you guys, I did a cliffhanger! Ha! Hm, a strange metalic hand. That can only mean... DUN DUN DUN! I'll let you guys guess, even though you might know who it is. Lol. Plus, this is the last chapter the family will be in for a while. Possibly for the rest of the story. Idk. Anyway, please read and review!


	5. Trapped

Thnx u guys 4 the reviews! Just to let you guys know, Dib was knocked out by the Beldam when he was pulled through the doorway. I forgot to put it in the last chapter. Sorry! Invader Zim belongs to Johnen Vasquez. Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick. Enjoy!

* * *

Dib woke up with a bunch of sewing needles and such dangling right above him. He tried to get away, but couldn't move. He realized that he was strapped down to a sewing table of some sort. Dib turned his head to see Gir strapped to one as well.

"Thank you for freeing me, Dib. That's very kind of you." Said an unfamiliar voice. Just then, a strange woman walked in, but she was different from most women. She had eight legs instead of two, looking like she had been mauled by a bear, with one hand missing along with most of her skin, and instead of normal, human eyes, she had two, large, black buttons.

"Who are you, creep? What do you want with me?" Dib was getting freaked out.

"Why, I'm nothing more than a dear friend."

"Then why am I strapped to a table?" He struggled to get free.

"Because I want you to be part of our family. Would you like to meet them?"

"YES!" Gir loved meeting new people.

"If it means I'm free, then yeah, I guess." The woman released Dib and Gir, and lead them downstairs.

Meanwhile...

"Guys, where are you?" Holly was the first to notice Dib and Gir were missing, and she told Coraline and Zim.

"Are you sure their not at the well? Or maybe at Spink and Forcible's?"

"Jonesy, I asked them, Bobinsky, even Wybie, and neither of them had seen them." They were getting pretty worried about them missing-all except Zim. He was pretty glad they vanished. He was thinking about how much better life would be without them when he felt something brush up against his leg.

"AH!" Holly looked at him weird again.

"What?" Then they heard a small _meow _coming from the hallway. Coraline recongnized it, and went out into the hallway. Holly and Zim shared a confused look, then followed her. In the hall was a black cat with blue eyes.

"How'd you get in here, cat? Do you have any idea where our friends are?" The cat blinked, then led the trio into the living room. Coraline gasped at the sight of the key in front of the door.

"But how-? Dib, you IDIOT!" Holly slapped herself in the face as she said so.

"What?" Coraline was shocked. She turned to the cat. "How did this happen?" It nodded as if to say, _well, what do you think? _"She stole them, didn't she?"

"Who? The Other Mother?" Coraline turned and nodded her head at Holly. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"We have to save them." Zim didn't like the idea.

"Why should I, the AMAZING Zim, have to rescue the DIB-HUMAN?"

"Pretend it's a mission from the Tallest." _That _got Zim's attention.

"Alright. I'll go as well." They prepared themselves well. Holly had her special knife, Zim had some spare Irken wepons for him and Coraline to use, and Coraline had her pliers. They opened the door. The other door was farther than before, the way it was before the Beldam pounded on the locked door, pushing it toward hers. Holly turned on her flashlight, and Coraline led the way.

"You know, once again, you're all walking into her trap." Zim freaked out that the cat was talking. Holly told him to shut up, which he did.

"We have to go back. They're our friends." This time, Coraline was more determined than ever to save her friends from the Beldam's clutches.

"Well, you need another plan."

"You're right. But what should I do?" Holly thought of an idea.

"You could try to challenge her, again."

"Yes, you could."

"Hm. Ok."

Suddenly, the other door flew open, and a blue light flew over their heads, locking Coraline's door with the key. Then it grabbed Coraline's hand, and pulled her through the door. It shut and locked, leaving Zim and Holly trapped in the tunnel.

* * *

I'm sorry, I have to do another cliffhanger. And for Dib and Gir fans, sorry they have a short part in the chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
